See You, Space Cowboy
by flowerchild1313
Summary: A collection of songfics about Spikes death from different P.O.V.s.
1. Clumsy: Jet

An: This is a Jet songfic looking at Spike's death. I used the song Clumsy by Our Lady Peace. I decided I wanted to go for a different Jet angle here, a kind of angry, regretting thing. I'm not sure if it worked or not so please let me know. I'm going to do a Faye and an Edward version continuation. I'm also going to do a Spike pov about his death but I probably won't put it with these because it probably won't be a songfic, unless I can come up with a good song. Anyways enjoy and remember, helpful criticism is always accepted and flame if you must.  
  
Declaimer: If I owned Bebop do you think I would be writing fanfics.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
Throw away the radio,  
suitcase keeps you awake.  
Hide the telephone, the telephone, telephone in case,  
you realize that sometimes you're just not okay.  
You level off, level off, level off…  
  
"I don't know why I'm so distraught. We all knew it would come to this, we were just waiting for it to actually happen. Spike was already dead and it was about time his body joined him but… ::sigh::. It didn't seem real till he actually did it."  
  
But it's not alright now,  
you need to understand  
there's nothing strange about this.  
You need to know your friends.  
  
"Damn it! He had to run off again. You know what, I don't care. I swear I don't. He never treated us with any respect anyway. He just came and went as he pleased. He didn't show us any compassion. He acted like this was just where he was staying till he and Julia could go die. He wanted to die, he never cared and why should I."  
  
You need to know that;  
I'll be waving my hand watching you drown  
watching you scream,  
quiet or loud.  
And maybe you should sleep.  
And maybe you just need a friend  
as clumsy as you've been  
there's no one laughing  
you will be safe in here.   
You will be safe in here.   
  
"I treated him like a son. I cared for him and helped him. I looked out for him and talked with him late into the night about things I didn't care about until I met him. He was…… well, ::awkward pause:: I guess he was my best friend. He would run off and come back with his spleen hanging out. I would help him get it back in and he would complain that he was sick of eating noodles. He just didn't ever give me any thanks. He thought he was so cool. He acted like he hated Faye and Ed and Ein. He acted like he didn't need me. Let him die."  
  
Throw away this very old shoelace,  
that tripped you again.  
Try and shrug it off, shrug it off, shrug it off  
it's only skin now.  
  
"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't really need me. No he did, I didn't need him. I'm better off now, not him. He's dead. I'm alive and… better off."  
  
You need to understand  
there's nothing fake about this.  
You need to let me in  
I'm watching you and...  
  
"He really is dead this time, isn't he? He isn't about to come crawling back in the door in dire need of a fix up. He's really gone. But… he died without even the slightest thought of us. Me, Faye, Ed, Ein, we never crossed his mind. We were the last thing on his list. Do you have any idea how much that hurts Spike! Huh? Can you hear me jackass? You stayed here. You were part of the crew. Does it mean nothing to you? Sorry, its just… I guess I am kinda sad. When he was around I wanted to beat his stupid ass for being such an idiot, when he left I wanted to beat his stupid ass for being such an idiot and now he's gone. And not only do I want to beat his stupid ass for being an idiot but I want to hear him complain about the noodles and fight with Faye. I want to hear his smart-aleck remarks. And most of all I want to want to beat his stupid ass for being such an idiot."  
  
I'll be waving my hand watching you drown,  
watching you scream.  
No one's around.  
And maybe you should sleep.  
And maybe you just need a friend  
as clumsy as you've been,  
there's no one laughing.  
You will be safe in here.   
you will be safe in...   
  
"So where do I go from here. I could keep hunting bounties with Faye. She's about as much of a wreck as me. And she's like a female Spike so… I want to beat her stupid ass. ::Sigh:: I could always go look for Edward, her dad will never satisfy her need for a father. I guess I should stop moping and screaming and get on with out. Spike is dead and that is that."   
  
I'll be waving my hand watching you drown  
watching you scream;  
quiet or loud.  
And maybe you should sleep.  
And maybe you just need a friend  
as clumsy as you've been.  
There's no one laughing.  
You will be safe in here.  
You will be safe in here.  
You will be safe in here.  
In here.  
  
"Spike if you listening, thank you. See you around space cow.."  
"Jet, who the fuck are you talking to?"  
"Well, errrrr, Spike always talked to the fan so I just thought… that I could try."  
"Whatever." 


	2. Bring Me To Life: Faye

AN: Here's Faye's thoughts on Spikes death. She may seem kinda out of character but I wanted her to seem like she just had a breakdown. I used the song Bring Me to Life but I'm not sure who to give credit to. There's actually a girl named Faye Wong who does a version of it. Since this is all about Faye I suppose I shall give her credit. I would like to thank Princess of Quake for giving me my first review!!! Joy! I know this isn't the best thing in the world but I'm trying, I suppose I'll get better with time. Anyways, without further ado, the songfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bebop ::pout::. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Jet's out getting groceries. Don't tell him I talked to you, its just. I dunno, I wanted to get it out to someone and Jet talked to you and Spike used to so I thought I'd give it a try. If Spike saw me here, in his spot messing up his perfect spike indentation, he would kill me. Hehe. "  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
  
"There was always something about the way Spike looked at me that freaked me out. It's like he could see through my little game. He saw the suffering I tried so hard to mask. I never liked it. He could see me for what I was and I didn't like it."  
  
Without a soul; my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
"Now that he's gone I have realized that it was nice for someone to see me for who I was. Spike never even had to ask, he always knew exactly what was going on in my head. He never asked more than I wanted him to know and he wouldn't tell me anything about himself. He told me to forget about my past because I have a future. 'One eye sees the past, one eye sees the present.' Why the fuck did he have to tell me then? He wouldn't tell me anything and then; 'Oh yeah, by the way, since I'm going to off my self you should now the past plays over and over in my head. I'm, really fucked up and I cant wait to die. As a mater of fact I'm not even alive right now. How do you feel about that Faye. I don't even have a future all I have is my past, playing over and over again.'"  
  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me. ) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up. ) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up. ) Before I come undone. (Save me. ) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
"You know, fuck you Spike, I died once too. I have a future though, its called the Bebop. And you had a future too, here at the Bebop. You just don't know how much we cared about you and you just waltzed right past us without another thought. You wanted to go join your. your stupid Julia. ::sigh:: When I was cryogenically frozen I lost my past. Part of me died and I started all over. Life just wouldn't give me a break. It kept hurting me over and over again so I decided I'd stop caring. Nothing good came of feelings. I was doing fine until I met you. You saw right through my lies. You were a stupid jackass and I hated you. Then after all it took me to stop caring I started caring again. First about you, I just hated to see you go out time and time again and let Vicious beat your ass. Then I started caring about Jet, Ein, and Ed too. You revived my feelings. You brought me back to life."  
  
Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.  
  
"And then you died. Leaving me here, cold and alone. You have no idea how much I cared about you. And.. ::sob:: no, I won't cry."  
  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me. ) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up. ) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up. ) Before I come undone. (Save me. ) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Fan, its just I start talking about Spike and.. I guess I go kinda crazy. I mean, my whole life had been a game until I met him. I was just playing stupid games and obsessing over my past and he. he changed that. He. he showed me that I had something here and now. But I still obsessed over my past, despite his warnings. I went searching for it and while I was gone I lost the only thing I had. Julia told me to tell him she'd be waiting, he would know what she meant. Maybe if I had told him how much I care. Maybe I could have changed his mind."  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside. Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
"I. I miss him. I need him, I need him to help me and annoy me and. I need him to just be Spike. Without him I don't know what to do. Maybe if I hadn't given him that message."  
  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here/There must be something more. Bring me to life.  
  
"Who am I kidding? It was Spike's destiny. He would have died, just like that, no matter what I had done. He would have loved Julia and they would have been reunited, no matter what I had done. I guess it was only fair, he was already dead. I was dead too, but now. now I'm alive again."  
  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me. ) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up. ) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up. ) Before I come undone. (Save me. ) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
"Now I'm all alone. Spike isn't here anymore so I guess I can't depend on him to keep me alive. I have my memory back. I still have Jet, and maybe with time Ed will come around. I guess I have to start another life again. Maybe I'll see you again someday Spike. I know I liked to get on your nerves and piss you off and I know you liked to get on my nerves and piss me off but I just want you to know. I. I love you. And thank you. See you, space cowboy."  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside. Bring me to life  
  
"Thanks for that chat Mr. Fan. I see why Spike liked to talk to you. I can hear Jet outside. Maybe I'll go help him bring the groceries in." 


End file.
